


Compliments are free

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [71]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Flirting, Manuela trying to put things back together, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sobriety, Teaching, chapter 7, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Manuela tries to plan out stuff, only to find that her returning from Abyss makes things harder. Also, flirting.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Original Character(s)
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Compliments are free

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Manuela wasn’t even sure why she had even come back to the Golden Deer. Between the lack of shits given about her disappearing and then reappearing, she was just about ready to go over to one of the other two classes and see if they had a spot for a second teacher. The Blue Lions had to need someone else, even if she wasn't that big of a fan of Hanneman. The Black Eagles on the other hand, had more than enough bodies. But, Lysithea was now part of that class. While a big enough girl to handle herself, the songstress wasn't completely certain if Byleth was really able to handle her on top of everyone else she brought into the fold. Personally, I think Byleth is more worried about Rhea showing up out of nowhere and torching the entire apartment building down over the fact that she didn't get her mother. What? Or just eating her? I don't think Rhea would go that far. Just because she’s crazy doesn't make her an automatic people eater. Yes, Iago most definitely ate multiple small children. That's very much the reason they gave him the death penalty and executed him after the war. Beyond the point.

"Your daughter is cute, by the way." a voice announced, Manuela looking up from her drink. Standing at the table was Cherry of all people. Axe nowhere in sight, what looks to be a glass of ice water in hand. Setting it down on the table, her focus turned to Manuela. Flashing a smile, Manuela rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate the compliment." Manuela muttered and returned her attention to what she was working on - a teaching plan for the next couple months. Even then. It was more of a general idea of things she wanted to do rather than anything concrete. Though, I can clearly make out 'bring the crush scope of reality on Claude'. Sounds about right for him. Probably the first thing that needs to happen to him. Maybe followed by a couple slaps. Then you can actually start teaching him. Or something along those lines. If not, you'll need to think of something else here. What that exactly entails here remains to be seen or planned out for that matter. No, Manuela’s attention is currently on figuring out a good training regimen for Raphael of all people. I feel like that’s the last thing he would be worrying about, but you be you. I have no clue how to teach people. What do you mean that’s not true? Yes, I showed you how to get through the harder passages of some of my books. But does that really count? Showing someone how to pronounce a word is a far cry from teaching a subject to a bunch of people who may or may not be interested in that subject. That, and you didn’t pay me. In this case, I would be a tutor rather than a teacher. Though, the difference is minor at best and more a matter of difference of opinions. But that doesn’t matter right now. “How are you holding up at least?”

Cherry let out a chuckle and took a seat at the table.

“Overall, quite great.” the bartender answered, taking a moment to look over Manuela’s papers. Then it’s right back to staring at the songstress. In a public place like this, it is almost expected to have this kind of behavior. Just not from the ones making drinks and serving them. “Though, I could ask the same of you.”

Manuela looked away, muttering something at the ground. Walked right into that one. Or would it be more of a ‘sat in’ that part of it. Doesn’t matter. Sooner or later she was going to need to talk to someone about what had happened. Bringing someone back from the dead (even unintentionally) is not a normal thing that happens to people. No, this is a weird, almost extraordinary thing that also resulted in a bunch of people getting hurt and possibly dying. All while everything continues to burn and the mountain slowly slides into someone’s territory and becomes a problem for them. Absolute shit. Yeah. That was a pretty awful pun. I’ll try not to make it again. No guarantees. 

"If I'm being honest, absolutely awful." Manuela answered and forced her gaze to focus on Cherry over her papers. Least she could give the bartender currently. Unlike her own students, she actually went through the trouble of trying to save her. It should be the opposite. Weird how life chooses for things to go. Usually in a fashion that is less than convenient or really beneficial until right at the very end. Even then, the chances of that are rarely in your favor. But when they are, it's well worth it. “I know I should feel responsible for all of this, but part of me isn’t completely sure what to make of all that happened. Outside of being a complete fail-”

A slap brought an end to Manuela’s statement and forced her gaze back to Cherry. The bartender let out a deep breath, trying her best to hold everything together.

“You were in an unknown situation with nothing to tell you whether or not things would actually work out.” Cherry continued, leaning slightly forwards towards Manuela. “Anyone normal person would’ve crumpled in your position and accepted the inevitable. But not you. You stood strong, even in the face of everything that threatened to sweep you and reduce you to nothing. I like that in a woman.”

Manuela’s cheeks turned pink. Looking about the room to see if anyone had noticed what Cherry had done turned up empty. The bar was pretty quiet for once, a far cry from how it usually was most nights. No, it was a loud and rowdy place with little in the way of manners or civility. Had Cherry asked for the usual crew to not show up tonight? Manuela doubted it. Perhaps it was her recent return from Abyss? That sounded far more likely. Pushing that thought out, Manuela’s focus shifted back to Cherry. For tonight, she had gone with a red evening dress. A far cry from a uniform or anything that one would expect for a bartender to wear. The songstress appreciated the gesture, even if it was still an odd choice in the first place,

“I appreciate the flattery, but I just don’t know anymore.” Manuela muttered and took a sip of her water. Waiting a moment for Cherry to pull back, she let her focus return to the papers. But all that got her was a complete block. The thoughts were there, but nothing seemed to come out. Why did it need to happen now of all times? She had stayed away from drinking all day. How could this be her reward? This was an absolute punishment if she had ever seen one. There had to be something else here she was overlooking. Manuela closed her eyes, trying her best to recall what the answer could be. But all that got her was static. The absolutely last thing she needed at this point. What was it with life taunting her at every turn? Absolutely bullshit in her opinion. She was better than those invisible forces, especially after the incident in Abyss. Except love. That was perhaps the one force that eluded her. Was that the insistent force intent on throwing her off? Had to be. How else would she explain the feelings coursing through her currently, taunting and mocking her at every turn. This had to be the result of Cherry. Nothing else could explain this. Looking back to the bartender, her heart skipped a beat. No way the songstress could actually get anything done right now. She could at least make an attempt at continuing. "I'm heading home."

Scooping up her papers, Manuela made sure to take one more sip of her water. Looking back to Cherry, a deep breath followed. Could she really be honest about her feelings to this one woman? Or did Cherry already know on some level? The bartender must have. Why else would she be so direct to her when it was very clear that Manuela wasn't even certain on what to do going forward with just about anything.

"Do you want me to call you a cab to Gareg Mach?" Cherry inquired, Manuela’s gaze finding its way back over to her. Letting out a sigh, the songstress dug into her pocket. Out comes the phone. A touch unnecessary considering that Manuela is very much sober currently and is in no need of someone else punching in the phone numbers. After what happened the last time Manuela took a cab, perfectly understandable. I too would most definitely air on the side of caution when it came to anything involving transportation back to Gareg Mach. Bringing the phone up, Cherry made sure to wait a moment. "One cab for Manuela Casagranda. And she better make it to Gareg Mach this time around. Am I clear?"

While one couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, I can most definitely assume that to be a yes from the dispatcher of the cab people. Hanging up, Chrrry handed the phone back to Manuela. 

"Thank you." Manuela answered, slipping the phone back into her dress. Turning back to Cherry, the songstress found herself faced with a smile. Then a wink. "See you in the next couple days."

Cherry nodded and watched Manuela head to the door. Passing through, the bartender's attention returned to the table. There, a stack of papers remained uncollected. Picking them up, she let out a sigh.

"I'll just bring them to her tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't turn out how I planned for it to go. Oh well.
> 
> Next Time, we have an actual class. Naturally, all kinds of education will occur.


End file.
